Novacaine
by VexVulpes
Summary: When Zim gets sick, he must hide his weakness from the Dib-worm. Which might just prove impossible... ZaDR, GaGR Fluff & sickness. cx
1. Sensation

Novocaine

Summary: When Zim gets sick, he must hide his weakness from the Dib-worm. Which might just prove impossible...

Pairings: ZaDR, slight GaGR (Gaz & GIR)

Warning: Boys loving boys, and Girls loving.... robots.... that's it. Oh yeah! Human loving alien, too. But you're all used to that, aren't you? cx

Sensation

"And so, kids, the universe will eventually implode on itself."

I ignored my creepy Earth teacher's lecture of doom. After all, with my superior information gathering skills, this filthy planet would be under Irken control long before this... implosion.

Said creepy teacher sighed, shaking me from my thoughts, "Yes, Dib?"

"Didn't you discuss this before?"

I growled savagely. Stupid Dib-worm! The only sane pig-monkey on this crazy planet was the only thing standing in the way of my plan-

My growl turned into a rather violent coughing fit and I flinched as each cough tore through my throat. By the time it was over, I was gasping for breath.

"Zim, if you're going to cough up your lungs, do it quietly!" Ms. Bitters snapped.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters." I rasped. My throat was surprisingly raw. Strange.

The bell rang and Ms. Bitters hissed darkly. "Enjoy your doomed lives. You'll be back here tomorrow or you'll all fail."

Finally, I could go home and work on my latest evil plan! Well, start on my new plan since Dib had to ruin my weasel one...

"Hello, Zim."

Speak of the devil, as the humans say, and he will come. "Dib." I stated, refusing to look at his disgusting, over-sized head.

"What was that earlier? You know, the whole coughing thing? Don't tell me you're dying!"

He laughed like it was hilarious. Dear Tallest, I hated him! With his smug grin and puppy-smell head!

Stifling a cough, I raised my head to glare at him, but froze.

There was nothing different about him. Sure, he'd grown a few heads taller, yet he still had that look of hate in his eyes.

But... something about him... was causing a warm, pleasant sensation in my squeedily spooch.

Hurriedly, I leapt out of my seat and rushed to the door, straight home, without looking back.

xxxxxx

More chapters will be added later. :)

Authors note: This was inspired by the Greenday song 'Give Me Novicaine'

Typists note: WHY DO I DO THIS?!?!?!!?


	2. Bittersweet

Ladies and Gentlemen, I have returned! I was afraid to return cuz my typist graduated from our high school, making it impossible to make her do all my typing. But I have gotten over that fear and am finally typing again! AND I updated this story for you! I'm so nice. Xp

Anyhoo, on to the next chapter!

**Bittersweet**

My throat was on fire, but that was the least of my worries.

This sensation inside was so _confusing_. Dib and I had been mortal enemies for seven human years now! Why was this unsettling sensation appearing **now**!?

What did it **mean**?

"Zim!"

I winced. "Yes?"

It was barely a croak, but she heard. "You're zoning out. Pay attention or I'll send you to the underground classroom. For the rats."

"Yes, Mrs. Bitters," I weezed. A few desks to my left, I could here Dib snickering...

It was warming my squeedily spooch.

I moaned and laid my head in my hands. Stupid sensation! Just thinking of that earth-worm made my mind go fuzzy and hazy!

"Oh, and class, you may have failed to notice that one of you pathetic children is not here. They were diagnosed with the flu and it's highly possible you all caught it. So, if you're going to catch it, you'd better not miss class unless you're dying."

A human illness? I swallowed nervously. I hoped I didn't catch it.

"Well, _I'm_ not catchin it!" Dib announced proudly. "My dad get us a flu shot! I just wonder how an _alien_ immune systen reacts to a new disease!"

"And you'll have to keep wondering, Dib," Ms. Bitters snapped. "Now, shut up and sit down!"

I glanced at Dib, who smirked smugly, and felt my heart beat rapidly. None of this made sence!

Worst of all, under all my confusion over this sensation, I didn't mind it. In fact, I **enjoyed** it!

This sensation was a bittersweet nightmare. And I didn't want to wake up.

Looking at Dib's triumphant grin, I realized Dib couldn't find out. Ever.


	3. Migraine

Ok, I just want to say that this story is ALREADY completed. I just need to get off my lazy ass and type. So without further ado (spelling?), I give you more of the fluff we all love so much.

Oh, and by the way, once I finish typing this story, I have a better, longer fic I'm gonna start posting. I've already written 4 chapters for it...

**Migraine**

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"It's-"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"It's a-"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"GIR, will you PLEASE shut up!?"

"I DON'T WANNA! ... OK!"

I groaned and collapsed into my keyboard. It was cool against my burning forhead.

I was in pure, utter _agony._ Not only was my throat raw and inflamed, but I was uncomfortably hot and my head hurt. A lot.

And GIR wasn't helping.

"Doom de doom doom de doom doom de doom doom doom!"

"GIR, enough with the singing!"

"I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY!"

"GIR..."

"LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!"

"No, GIR, let's be QUIET!"

And, on top of my poor condition, this sensation hadn't left yet. I _still _felt warm and fuzzy when I thought of Dib-stink.

I shuddered. Disgusting!

GIR made some sort of shreiking sound, piercing my non-existant ears and making my migraine worse. "GIR! My head is KILLING me, **_please_** stop!"

"Aw," GIR cooed, leaping into my lap and hugging me. "Someone needs a hug!"

I sighed. Deep down, I had a soft spot for my crazy SIR unit.

None, however, for the Dib.


	4. Throbbing

OMFG, I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE ME! TwT

To make it up to you loyal viewers still reading this story, I'm gonna be posting 3 chapters for you. that's right. THREE. That's a LOT, believe me. I just feel terrible for making you wait so long for a story that's been completed for MONTHS. :(

Here's chapter 1 of 3 that I'm typing today. Enjoy!

**Throbbing**

It was official; I had caught this 'flu' illness.

How else could I explain why my entire body was screaming in agony every time I moved?

Worst of all, I had to grit my teeth and bare it. If Dib found out I was sick, he'd jump at this great opportunity to defeat me once and for all.

Although, I was kinda failing at the whole 'acting' thing today.

"What's the matter, Zim?" Dib growled, slamming his tray of disgusting Earth food next to my seat and sitting down. "You look pale... Pale with fear!"

I glared at him as best as I could. "Stupid worm-"

I was interrupted by a spasm of coughing. During the entire episode, Din watched and laughed.

"Aw, poor little Zim! Brought down by a little illness!"

"Shut-" Cough. "Up-" Cough. "You pathetic-" Cough. "Worm baby." Cough, cough.

"'Worm baby'!? Is that the best you can do!?"

I tuned him out. It was the only way I could stop the warm, mushy feelings from overcoming me.

It wasn't working today.

"Soon, Zim! Soon I will expose you for the alien you are!"

"Mm-hm," I muttered, poking at my food. It was Chinese, one of the only foods I could stomach on this stupid planet.

And I wasn't hungry. I just couldn't eat it.

... I missed Irken food.

"I look forward to your autopsy!"

"That's nice, Dib," I mumbled, getting up and walking off.

Dib growled. "Where are you going!?"

"I've got class work," I stated. Judging by my throbbing head, though, I wouldn't get it done.


	5. Feeling

Here's chapter 2 of 3 that I'm typing today. Enjoy!

**Feeling**

I thought I was dying. I **_had_** to be dying.

I felt overly hot, like someone had lit a fire in my sqeedily spooch and it was roasting me from the inside out.

My throat felt raw and sore, like I'd swallowed the paper made of sand, and it hurt when I talked or even breathed.

My head felt heavy and distant, with even the slightest noise causing it to throb in agony and pain. Just thinking made it hurt.

And my entire body felt exhausted. I couldn't even walk a foot without grabbing something for balance. I'd had to ride GIR just to get to skool.

All in all, I felt like shit.

I wasn't even trying to hide it from the Dib-worm; I could already see his smug grin of triumph.

I was depending heavily on the strange sensation he brought to me to distract me from the pain. It was pleasent and helped me make it to the next day.

... I wished... We could've been friends.

I glanced at Dib. The human smirked and mouthed, "I win."

I moaned and placed my cheek against my cold desk, staring at him pathetically, and mouthed back, "Yeah, I know."

He punched the air triumphantly. "Yes! Victory for Earth!" he cried, leaping on his desk. I winced as the words grated agaist my brain.

"Dib, sit down or I'll fail you for ten years," Ms. Bitters hissed.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters," Dib muttered, shooting me a smug look. I barely even noticed.

"Now, class-"

I was feeling so tired... and I wasn't going to pay attention anyway...

Irkens don't sleep. But, at that moment, I wondered what it would be like.

Oh well. I'd have to make due with day-dreaming...


	6. Anymore

Here's chapter 3 of 3 that I'm typing today. Enjoy!

**Anymore**

_I was in a bright room. Every Irken I knew, and didn't know, was surrounding me. Watching, waiting._

_The massive group parted and the Tallest walked up. Despite the fact I'd gained a foot of height in the past five years, I still had to crane my neck to see them clearly._

_Tallest Red cleared his throat. "Zim, we have evaluated your life."_

_"Evaluated?" I asked, confused._

_"Yes, evaluated," Tallest Purple stated. "As in, 'looked over it and judged it'."_

_"Judged it!?" I yelped, gasping in shock. "Why!?"_

_"To decide whether you're worth our time."_

_"To decide whether you're useful!"_

_"And you're not, Zim," Red replied smugly, grinning in my face. "You're worthless, useless."_

_"You're defective!"_

_"You don't even deserve to live."_

_"No," I whimpered, backing up. "Please, no-"_

_"It's for the best, Zim."_

_"You'll be doing Irk a favor!"_

_"No, please!" I cried, backing into someone. They grabbed my wrist, holding my in place. "I'll- I'll do better!"_

_"You fail at everything you do, Zim."_

_"You're a failure!"_

_"No, stop! I'll do better!"_

_"You had your chance and you blew it."_

_"Like you always do."_

_"Please..."_

_"Good bye, Zim."_

_They grabbed my PAK and tore it off. I watched in horror as they walked off with my life, unable to move._

_My existance was useless. It wasn't nessessary anymore._

_I had ten minutes til death. I did the only thing I could do._

_I screamed._


	7. Demons

Let me just apologize for the year or so long wait. Even though I know that NONE of you will accept ANY excuse I give you. -_-

On a brighter note, this is my FAVORITE chapter of the ENTIRE fic. There's 8 more chapters after this. Anyway, have fun reading! x3

**Demons**

My throat was throbbing in pain, but I couldn't stop screaming. Everyone in the class, even Dib, stared at me…

Finally I ran out of air and I panted, gripping my desk tightly.

"Zim, do you have something to share with the class?"

I was gonna be sick.

Without even asking, I ran out the door, activating my spider legs for extra speed. I barely made it to the bathroom before I lost it.

When I was done, I collapsed to the cold floor, the acidic taste of vomit thick on my tongue. I was shaking violently, too exhausted to even deactivate my spider legs.

I hoped nobody came to investigate.

Then again, did I really care at this point?

My 'stomach' heaved again and I pulled myself up, throwing up yet again in the porcelain bowl. Afterwards, I flushed the toilet and watched the filthy water swirl.

I realized my wig was gone and I was missing a contact. Had I come to school without them? No, Dib would've pointed it out…

I was crying.

"Zim?"

"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled, trying to remain absolutely silent. Unfortunately my traitor of a 'stomach' wanted to surrender its contents again and I had no choice but to obey.

There was a knock on the stall door. "Zim? Are you ok?"

"No…" I rasped, collapsing to the floor again, tears streaming down my face. I didn't even notice when Dib opened the door and kneeled next to me.

"Zim?"

My vision was fading as I sank into unconsciousness. "I wanna go home…" I closed my eyes miserably as the world swirled. "I wanna go home…"

But I couldn't. The Tallest hated me, it was so clear now. They wanted nothing more than for me to die.

Fucking demons.

I was briefly aware of Dib picking me up, my spider legs scraping against the ground. A gentle hand wiped away my tears and I gave into the growing darkness.


	8. Dreams

Ok, I'm gonna type one more chapter today, then 3 more tomorrow, and the final 3 Saturday or Sunday. If I don't I'll feel horrible for disappointing everyone who's reading this. :(

Anyway, enjoy! xD

**Dreams**

"He doesn't look so good."

"Geez, Gaz, that's stating the obvious."

My head really hurt now… And the fact that we were moving only made my headache worse.

"Hey Dib, I think your alien specimen's waking up."

"Gaz, could you please shut up? I'm trying to drive."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Look, I'm kinda going through a lot right now, ok!?"

I was… lying down… in the back seat of… a car.

This car smelt nice.

"Like what?"

"Oh gee, like you of all people care."

"So? If it'll get you to stop driving like a pissed off old lady, I'm all ears. I've got ten more levels in Vampire Piggies to beat, so I'd prefer not to die in a fiery wreck."

Silence, then a sigh. "Let's just say… things have changed."

"How so?"

A growl. "Just forget it."

"Does it have something to do with the semi-conscious alien in the back?"

"Yes, ok!? Now drop it!"

The conversation ended. I could hear the faint beeping of Gaz's Game Slave 2.

And rain. There was rain drumming against the window in a gentle rhythm.

Now I was glad I'd at least managed to apply my paste armor today.

The tapping rain, the soft cushions, the intoxicating smell of… Dib-ness…

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but I didn't want any of this to end.


	9. Alright

Here's the last chapter of the day. Maybe...

Tell you what. If someone posts a review sometime today, I'll type the next 3 chapters tonight. xD

**Alright**

"Your head is BIG!"

"Yes, GIR, now could you open the damn door!? I'm soaked!"

"You wouldn't be soaked if you hadn't given him your coat."

"He's _allergic _to _water_, Gaz."

"Ch, whatever."

"WHY is your head so BIG!?"

"GIR…" I moaned, wincing. "PLEASE shut up…"

"WHY!?"

"I'll… get you tacos when I feel better…"

"I-" Sniff. "I love you…"

"Me too, GIR, now… go watch Scary Monkey… or something…"

"YAYZ!" GIR cried, running off. Flinching, I buried my face in Dib's soaked t-shirt, thanking whoever invented the ingenious idea of paint.

Dib walked to the couch and sat down, still holding me close. "Zim, you're a mess."

I still couldn't think clearly and Dib's scent wasn't helping. He smelt good…

"Zim?"

"Hm?"

"… Nothing…"

I stared blankly at the emotionless face on Dib's t-shirt. I was cold and hot at the same time, my 'stomach' was begging for food it couldn't hold, and I was exhausted and couldn't sleep.

"I miss Irk," I whimpered, fresh tears filling my eyes. I'd never felt homesick before. Now that I couldn't return, I wanted nothing more than to do so.

I felt Dib hug me. It felt… nice. And it was then I knew everything would be alright.

"I'M RUNNING!"

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY GAME SLAVE!"

Eventually.


	10. Better

Gee, thanks a lot! A WHOLE BUNCH of people reviewed and so I had to continue tonight or suffer my conscious's wrath.

Sadly, you only get one more chapter tonight. Naeka's spending the night and she forced me into dresses, cutting into my valuable typing time.

Worst of all, I half wish my boyfriend could've seen me in said dresses...

Anyway, enjoy!

**Better**

"It's medicine to help your flu."

I stared weakly at the bottle of red, syrupy liquid Gaz was holding in one hand. Held in the other was GIR's decapitated head. Behind her, GIR was running repeatedly into a wall.

Eh, he'd had worse.

"I'm not drinking it," I muttered, clamping my mouth shut.

"Zim, it's MEDICINE! Don't you know what medicine _does?_"

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Oh, I'd beg to differ."

"Shut up Gaz." He turned to me; I was still in his lap.

Not that I minded, of course.

"So, Zim, what does medicine do?"

"Makes you even more sick."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "He does have a point."

"Gaz!"

"Besides, there's _water _in it!" I added, glaring venomously at the medicine.

"Only a _tiny _bit!"

"Dib, water is the base ingredient of this stuff."

"Gaz, quit making it worse!"

"I'm not drinking it," I hissed.

"Oh, just let him die, it's what you wanted."

"No it's not! Not anymore…"

I stared at Dib in amazement. Was he feeling the same sensation I was?

Silently, I grabbed the bottle and downed it, grimacing as it scolded my throat.

I _was _feeling better, but the medicine had nothing to do with it.


	11. Pressure

Only one chapter today. I'm too lazy to continue tonight. 4 more chapters remaining after this! xD

**Pressure**

Dib and Gaz had had to go home.

And, for some reason, I felt absolutely miserable. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart to the point where it was about to burst.

This was the same feeling I'd had earlier when I missed Irk. But… I didn't miss it now.

Well, not as much.

I stared at the starry sky outside my window. I now wished more than ever I could sleep.

What was it like?

Was it like being awake? Was there pain? Was there darkness? Was it like daydreaming?

GIR went into sleep mode sometimes. Was that the same as human sleep?

If I could sleep…

Would I dream of Dib?

A sharp pain hit my chest and I whined. I… I…

"I miss Dib…"

Dib could sleep. He was lucky.

What did Dib dream about?

I laughed softly, even though it hurt my throat. "Bigfeets. Or ghosties. And lake monsters."

Paranormal stuff.

But…

Did he dream… of me?

The pain in my heart was unbearable. I moaned miserably and turned over-

I was still wearing his jacket.

I raised a sleeve to my face and inhaled. It still smelled strongly of Dib.

The pressure on my heart vanished as I breathed in deeply again.

I'd have to ask him what he dreamed about tomorrow. And, maybe, he could help me dream.


	12. Swelling

Finally, after god knows how long, I'm finishing the typing of this story. I would like to apologize greatly to all my readers who were expecting me to update much much sooner.

The reason for the delay was school (I graduated a few months ago), getting ready for college, and the demotivation to do anything that comes with summer vacation.

I was forced to continue because of my sister (Not , but our younger one). She was playing with our chao on Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Well, in my dark garden I have two chao, Zim and Dib. What made me realize I needed to finish this was that they started playing the maracas together and it was ADORIBLE.

Yes, my mind jumps in hoops. Now on with the rest of the story!

**Swelling**

My heart was racing as I stared at the clock in the corner of the TV.

2:43. Seventeen minutes until skool ended. And it was about a ten minute drive from skool to here...

All in all, about half an hour until I got to see-

"I love this show."

I looked at the show in question and shuddered. "Horrible... monkey!"

GIR giggled insanely, shoving another handful of popcorn kernals in his mouth. How he could stand this show, I had yet to know.

I looked at the clock again.

2:45. Twenty-five more minutes.

I moaned and laid my aching head against an arm rest. "Ulg, this is **torture!** GIR, locate Dib!"

"His head smells like PUPPIES!"

"Oh yeah, you lost your guidence chip back when we first came here."

"PUPPIES!"

I glanced at the clock. 2:50, twenty more minutes.

"GIR, **why **did you have to lose the chip!"

"To make room for the cupcake, remember!"

"Stupid cupcake-"

There was a knock at the door.

I froze, my antennae perking straight up.

Could it be?

Hurriedly I threw the door open.

"Hey Zim. There was a paste incident at the skool, we all had to leave early-"

I hugged him, interrupting what he was about to say. My heart swelled up in my chest.

Hm, I wondered...

Was this what the humans called 'love'?


	13. Overwhelming

There are 3 more chapters to this, including this one. The reason I'm able to type this right now? My parents are at work, is at a sleepover, and our youngest sister is watching Angry Beavers. Fun fact! Did you know that if Angry Beavers hadn't been cancelled, Zim would've had a completely different voice!

Don't believe me? Look up the Invader Zim pilot.

Oh, and this was my FIRST ZaDR story, before I decided Zim's blood is green. So hopefully I won't be flamed for making his blush red. Sorry, but I can't fix it.

**Overwhelming**

"What do I dream about?"

I nodded, refusing to look at him. This whole 'dream' thing was kind of embarrassing now that Dib was here-

"Zim, are you _blushing?_"

"NO!" I snapped, ignoring the pain in my throat. Although I could've sworn my already burning hot face had become even warmer.

Dib laughed. The sound soothed my headache somewhat. "Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Your face is as red as your eyes!"

"**LIES!**"

"Well, at least he's back to his normal self," Gaz muttered from her place on the floor. Pausing her game, she reached into a take-out bag, extracted a taco, and gave it to GIR, who squealed happily.

It was obvious she was developing a soft spot for GIR. Who wouldn't?

"You are too blushing!"

"You didn't answer my question," I growled, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "Stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'."

"Admit you were blushing."

"Zim was not blushing!" I hissed, going back to my bad habit of speaking in the third person.

"Fine, fine," Dib sighed, rolling his eyes. "I dream of paranormal stuff."

"I KNEW IT- Ow..."

"Will you two shut up?" Gaz snarled, giving GIR another taco. Her game was still paused.

I suddenly realized this was the first civil conversation Dib and I had ever had. This knowledge filled me with an overwhelming sense of joy and excitement I couldn't explain.

"And you," Dib whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear. "I dream of you too."


	14. Kiss

The second to last chapter. I feel great! This is so close to being completed! I must hurry!

For readers of my fanfic Esoteric, I will type the next chapter either tonight (I slept a full 10 hours last night, so I should be wide awake) or tomorrow. No promises though, as promises dealing with fanfics tend to break...

**Kiss**

"What's this?" I asked, holding up a strange, soft cusion thing.

"That's a pillow," Dib explained, kicking my front door shut behind him.

"And that?" I asked, pointing at the huge square of cloth he was now spreading on the couch.

"A blanket. It keeps you warm."

"Why would I want to be warm when I'm already burning up?"

Dib frowned, deep in thought. "I'm... not really sure..."

"Do you wanna learn how to sleep or not?" Gaz growled, spreading another blanket, this one much thicker, on the floor.

I nodded, squeezing the pillow. I was starting to like this thing. Mostly because it smelled like Dib.

"Then shut up and enjoy your... _sleep over_," Gaz stated, shuddering in disgust.

"You know, Gaz, you didn't _have_ to stay."

"Nah, I'll stay," Gaz replied, grabbing GIR and setting him on the blanket with her. Pulling a pizza box in front of them, he handed a slice to GIR before helping herself.

Dib snickered. "Gaz like GIR!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "You like Zim."

Dib went bright red, opening and shutting his mouth speechlessly. I stared at him, also at a loss for words.

Dib... liked me?

He sighed. "You win."

"You... like me?"

Dib glanced at me. I waited for him to say something, anything.

Suddenly he pulled me against his chest and pushed his lips against mine.

My heart and time seemed to stop. Eventually he pulled away and smirked. "Yes.'

"What was **_that!_**" I demanded, licking the inside of my singed cheek.

"That-" Dib answered, nuzzling my head. "Was a kiss."

"... I love you... I think..."

"Same here, Zim. Same here."


	15. Novacaine

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the final chapter! I would like to thank all my loyal (and above all patient) readers who have taken the time to read this and review. I thank you greatly, for if you were not reading this, I probably would never have gone beyond chapter one.

Again, thank you.

**Novacaine**

"You asleep yet?"

"No..." I snuggled up closer to Dib. Amazing how his growth spurt had created a perfect fit for me.

Dib sighed and placed his chin on my head. "Gaz and GIR have already crashed."

"But... they weren't in vehicles of any sort..."

"It's an expression. It means they're-" He yawned. "Asleep."

"... Are you about to... crash?"

"Not before you do."

"But what if I don't?"

Dib chuckled. "I don't know, Zim, you're a pretty good crasher."

"But I've never fallen asleep before."

"Joke Zim. You know, like 'funny, ha ha'?"

"Oh yeah."

Dib sighed. "Come on, Zim. You've _got_ to be tired!"

"_Exhausted_."

"Then falling asleep should be easy!"

"If it's so easy, why don't you- Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," Dib laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Just... close your eyes."

I did so, amazed by just how heavy they had been. "And?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Zone out?"

"Like... day dreaming?"

"I... guess..."

I couldn't speak; my tongue felt thick and clumsy in my mouth. And my body felt pleasently heavy...

Dib had fallen asleep, his breath slow and rythmetic. I found myself matching mine to it, slowly drifting off.

For the first time in history, an Irken was sleeping.

And, just as I hoped I would, I dreamed of Dib.


End file.
